


Jewelry As A Metaphor

by thethiefkindlyspoke



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, arts and crafts!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethiefkindlyspoke/pseuds/thethiefkindlyspoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles spends the summer at camp and makes crafts for the pack. Really.</p>
<p>There's also awkwardness, blow jobs, and more awkwardness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jewelry As A Metaphor

Stiles was bored. Like really fucking bored. Like I'm gonna take this pencil and shove it in my own eye bored. Which, coincidentally, was a thought he was seriously considering. He took the summer job as a camp counselor because he needed the money and he (and his dad, Scott, Allison, Derek, and just about everyone in his stupid crazy life) thought it would be good to get away from werewolf drama for a while.

He was in charge of ten ridiculously awesome third grade boys for the summer. Sure, sometimes they conveniently "forgot" to take showers and they had a tendency to get in trouble, but they were pretty great despite all the stress they caused him. Unfortunately, they were as bored as Stiles was.

"Stiles? We need to do something! We could die of boredom!" Noah yelled desperately at Stiles with wide, crazy eyes. 

Stiles sighed and rubbed at his eyes. "Look guys, we've done everything here. We've played capture the flag, dodgeball, and hide and seek a million times. We did all the activities during Activity Time. We even tried rock climbing, which we now know was a bad decision. Face it, gentlemen, we have exhausted all the options."

The boys all sighed. Mason dropped his head into his hands. "We're doomed!" He moaned. The boys nodded in agreement, each of them frowning. Minutes of silence passed (quite the accomplishment for a cabin of ten young boys and Stiles) before John timidly raised his hand. "Um, Stiles?"

Stiles, who had been resting his head on the picnic table, looked up. "John, you have an idea?"

"We haven't done everything. We never tried arts and crafts."

"Arts and crafts." Stiles sighed again and stood up, pacing before his young stewards. "Gentlemen, our friend John has raised an excellent point. We haven't tried arts and crafts. Now, I know that you think you're too manly or too cool for arts and crafts, but we're at camp and coolness doesn't matter. The fact is that we're desperate for entertainment and arts and crafts just might be able to save us all from a tragic death caused by acute boredom. So let's vote. Who wants arts and crafts?"

Eleven hands shot into the air (Noah raised both) and every boy rushed to line up behind their fearless leader.

"Arts and crafts it is! Let's go!" The boys cheered as Stiles led them in a merry march to the arts and crafts tent.

Upon arriving at the colorfully decorated tent the boys all dispersed, distracted by the bright colors. Stiles sat at the table in the center of the tent, content to watch his campers enjoy themselves. A girl who seemed to be a few years older than Stiles approached him. "You know, we have a rule that everyone in the craft tent has to make something. No death by boredom here."

"Oh, I'm a counselor-"

"Craft rules apply to everyone." The girl held out her hand. "I'm Ashley and I'll be your tour guide through the wonderful, yet often confusing world of arts and crafts."

Stiles shook her hand. "I'm Stiles. So, since I'm being forced to participate, what's the easiest and least embarrassing craft I can do?"

Ashley smiled and held up her wrist which was adorned with what seemed like hundreds of colorful bracelets. "Friendship bracelets seem to be the standard camp craft. Got any friends that need some wrist decoration?"

Stiles paused to think about everyone he left in Beacon Hills. His best friend, his family, his pack, and Derek. He looked at Ashley, a smirk on his face. "I have some people in mind."

She smiled back at him. "Great! We have tons of string in a million colors and there's some books at the end of the table that tell you how to do it. Yell for me if you need any help!"

Stiles watched as she dashed off to help some campers. He turned back to the table and stared at the brightly colored string in front of him. He would start with Scott. Stiles grabbed some red for the Beacon Hills lacrosse team, blue for Scott's favorite color, and added some black for good measure. He paused. Now what? He picked up what looked like the easiest book. Forward knots, backward knots, it all seemed relatively simple. Wait, what the hell was a forward backwards knot? How is that different from a backward forward knot?

"Trouble?" Ashley had returned and was apparently reading over Stiles' shoulder. 

He jabbed his finger at the book. "I don't even know how to start one of these and its already confusing and horrible."

Ashley grinned, picking up a stray piece of string from the table. "I'll show you!"

She deftly demonstrated all four knots and showed Stiles the best way to start a friendship bracelet and how to keep it steady while working on it. "Just pick a pattern and follow the diagrams," she said before running off again.

Stiles scowled at her back. "Just pick a pattern, they said. It'll be fun, they said," he mumbled to himself. He flipped through the pages. A basic stripe pattern should be easy, right?

Stiles fastened the string to the table, took a deep breath, and tied his first knot. He tied a second. A third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and even seventh. He kept going, quickly tying knots with no small amount of determination.

Eventually, his boys started gathering around him. Robert cleared his throat and Stiles looked up. "Free time is over, its dinner time Stiles." 

Stiles checked his watch. "Oh! Okay! Everyone wash hands and line up!" The young campers ran away to the dining hall. Stiles grabbed his friendship bracelet and ran after them.

\---

With just one week of camp to go, Stiles had gotten better at making friendship bracelets. He had decided to do one for everyone in their little pack. Scott, Allison, Lydia, Boyd, Erica, even Jackson got one. He had tried to tailor every bracelet specifically for the recipient. Allison's was dark purple, silver, and black in an arrow pattern, Lydia's had hearts, and Jackson's was green and blue in a diamond pattern that looked suspiciously like scales. He had finished almost every bracelet, the exception being Derek.

Derek was always the exception.

Stiles never knew how to deal with Derek. Sometimes they were friends, sometimes Derek ignored him, other times they just kind of co-existed without any strong feelings toward each other. Stiles hated those times. He didn't know exactly what it was about Derek that was so enthralling and so intense, but simply the thought of Derek had taken up permanent residence in Stiles' brain.

Stiles had been pilfering string from the craft tent for weeks just so he could work on the friendship bracelets whenever he wanted to. Right now, it was supposed to be bedtime and all of his campers were sleeping. Unfortunately, Mason's snores sounded like a rampaging rhino and Stiles had found sleeping to be impossible. He rolled over and turned on the lamp by his bed, making sure he didn't wake any of the boys. Stiles set the piles of string in his lap, examining each color carefully. He picked a dark blue, an earthy brown, and some black and dark grey for good measure. He had memorized most patterns easily and found that he could just as easily make up his own. Stiles tied the knot at the top of the strings and attached it with a safety pin to his sleeping bag. With a serious look on his face, Stiles went to work.

\---

The first pack meeting since Stiles' return from summer camp was exciting, to say the least. Everyone was talking excitedly, there was pizza, and even Derek seemed to be having a good time. Hell, it was more like a party. Stiles definitely preferred this to the normally boring pack meetings of last semester.

Stiles stood in the middle of the room and raised his arms. "I have an announcement!"

The pack continued talking and eating.

"I have presents!" he yelled.

The pack settled down and gave Stiles their full attention.

Scott looked at his friend. "Are these crappy camp crafts? The bird feeder I got last year fell apart like two days later."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "They are indeed camp crafts, but they're not bird feeders." He pulled the bracelets from his pocket. "They're friendship bracelets!"

He saw Erica stifle a laugh. Jackson let out a chuckle. Derek remained stone-faced. Scott, at least, tried. "Cool, man. They seem great."

Everyone resumed their previous conversations and Stiles walked around the living room, distributing his gifts. He paused, where had Derek gone?

He wandered to the kitchen, bracelet crushed in his fist. Derek was there, cleaning up the mess from the multiple pizza boxes. "Hey, I thought I heard you in here."

Derek briefly looked up before continuing to clean.

"I, um, I made you one too. A friendship bracelet." Derek looked up again. Stiles kept babbling. "It doesn't have to mean we're friends or anything, I was pretty bored at camp, but I made it specifically for you." 

Stiles laid out the bracelet on his palm. Browns, blues, grey, and black all carefully woven and knotted together. "See?"

Derek reached out and carefully touched the bracelet. "Its the triskele."

"Um, yeah. I know its supposed to be Alpha, Beta, and Omega, but I kind of like Past, Present, and Future."

Derek cocked an eyebrow.

"Boyd told me about it," Stiles shrugged.

Derek looked at the bracelet in his hand, almost as if he wasn't sure what he should do with it. "Um, thanks."

"You-you don't have to wear it or anything. You can throw it away, if you want… I mean, you shouldn't because everyone knows homemade gifts are better and, um, just keep it." He pointed to Scott standing by the door. "I've gotta go, school starts in the morning." Stiles gave Derek a quick wave and ran through the door, dragging Scott behind him.

\---

The first week of Stiles' senior year was like most first weeks of school: awkward, boring, and completely unnecessary. He would never understand why teachers insisted on assigning the hardest projects at the very beginning of the year. Of course, he was really doing double the work because he had to make sure Scott passed all of his classes too. Right now, Stiles was writing their essays on the summer reading. 

He heard a noise, a soft throat clearing coming from behind him. He spun around and practically fell out of his desk chair. "Derek? What the hell, man?"

Derek quickly offered a rare smile and replaced it just as quickly with his usual serious face. "I wanted to give you something."

"So you decided to sneak into my room and scare the crap outta me? Not really following the logic on that one."

Derek grabbed something from his pocket and offered his hand to Stiles.

"What's this?" Stiles grabbed the bundle of string and started grinning like a maniac. "You made me a friendship bracelet? A freaking werewolf made me a friendship bracelet!" Stiles forced himself to stop smiling and he glanced back up at Derek, looking grim. "A werewolf, an Alpha werewolf, made me a friendship bracelet. This is my life."

"You made me one and everything I remember from camp is that the recipient has to make one too," he shrugged, as if it were no big deal.

Stiles looked at the bracelet. Rich reds swirled with black and white strings.

"I chose red for you, for your lacrosse team. Black was for the werewolf stuff and white's for seeing the light in the darkness."

"And this means we're friends?"

Derek shrugged again. "If that's what you want."

Stiles couldn't stop himself. The words came forth like verbal diarrhea. "What if I want something different?" he blurted out before clapping his hands to his mouth, as if he could stop the words from tumbling out. Stiles' eyes went wide, looking nervously at Derek.

To his credit, Derek wasn't fazed. He quirked an eyebrow. "Different how?"

"Do more-than-friendship bracelets exist? Is that a thing? That could totally be a thing. Like, friendship bracelets are cool, but more-than-friendship bracelets are probably way better and if those exist, then what about-"

"Stiles," Derek whispered softly.

Stiles froze, his eyes going wide again. 

"Even if its a more-than-friendship bracelet, I still made one for you, right? According the rules of friendship bracelet giving, it means the feelings…" he trailed off, not knowing how to finish.

"It means the feelings are reciprocated." Stiles paused for a moment and looked down, almost as if he were refusing to meet Derek's eyes. Stiles looked directly at Derek, a wide smile crossing his face. "Oh my God! You are totally reciprocating my feelings right now! You are a feelings reciprocator. You have feelings and your feelings totally love me and my feelings!"

Derek turned red. "Its- its-… I mean-, its not-…" Derek wisely gave up attempting to speak while Stiles was doing victory laps around his room.

Stiles stopped abruptly, pointing a finger at Derek's still very red face. "If you're saying this isn't a big deal, you are so very wrong. I have feelings, you have the same feelings, and if we don't act on the aforementioned feelings, I might explode."

Stiles and Derek both froze where they were standing. Derek spoke first. "Is your dad home?"

"His shift just started an hour ago. That gives us about seven hours."

"Seven hours for what?" Derek grinned.

"Whatever we want."

Derek stepped closer to Stiles. "And what do you want, Stiles?"

"You. Oh my God, Derek, I want you so bad right now." Stiles spoke with the urgency and desperation of a man close to death.

Derek took another step closer to Stiles. They were only inches away from each other.

"Do we-, what do we-, how-?" Stiles stuttered, his brain too focused on Derek to make complete sentences.

"Its whatever we want, remember?"

Stiles looked Derek straight in the eye and suddenly leaned in, giving Derek a quick kiss. As soon as he felt Stiles breaking the kiss, Derek cupped his face, bringing him closer. They kissed, standing in the middle of Stiles' bedroom, hands moving all over and exploring each other. Derek began moving, taking his kisses up Stiles' cheek and to his ear, sucking on his earlobe. Stiles fisted his hands in Derek's shirt, barely able to maintain control of his body.

"You're a fucking mind reader, man. This? This is exactly what I want." Stiles moaned, the tongue in his ear rendering him speechless. Derek's hands found their way under the waistband of Stiles' jeans, deft fingers making quick work of Stiles' zipper. How Derek could multitask right now was totally beyond Stiles' comprehension. He could only focus on one thing right now: the feeling of Derek's hands near his very hard and very sensitive cock.

Derek paused, "Still what you want?"

Stiles nodded, taking the opportunity to lift off Derek's shirt. "Too many clothes."

Once they had slowly removed each other's clothes, Derek pulled Stiles over to the bed. He pointed to the edge. "Sit."

Stiles happily complied, perching himself on the edge of his bed. Derek started kissing him again, this time slowly going from Stiles' mouth to his cock. Once he reached his destination, Derek looked back up at Stiles. "Ready?"

"Oh hell yes," he gasped. Derek smiled wickedly before placing his mouth on Stiles' cock.

Stiles gripped the edge of his bed, every knuckle white with tension as Derek's tongue circled and circled, slow and fast and then slow again.

\---

"Do you want, like dinner or something? I feel like I should make you dinner. Do people eat dinner after sex?" Stiles looked over at Derek. "Do I have to say 'thank you'? Is there an after-sex protocol I need to know about?"

Derek looked across the pillows while Stiles babbled on. "Stiles. Stop." Stiles shut his mouth, biting his lip. "This thing we have is enough. You're enough, okay?"

Stiles looked confused. "So…"

Derek sighed. "You don't have to make me dinner."

"Oh good, our refrigerator's totally empty. Like, there's butter and maybe some ranch dressing, but that's it." Stiles picked up the bracelets that fell on the night stand when he was busy being deflowered by Derek. "Will you tie it on my wrist?"

Derek grabbed the multicolored strings and tied a knot. "It's not too tight?"

Stiles admired his wrist and smiled. "It's perfect."

\---

The pack probably knew about Derek and Stiles. It would be impossible to keep it a secret when Stiles constantly smelled of Derek. They surely noticed Stiles spending more time at the Hale House and they had to have seen the looks Derek sent Stiles, as if everything the boy did was just absolutely and wonderfully endearing.

And if they ever noticed the brightly colored strings around Derek's wrist that matched the one Stiles wore, they never said anything.

Well, not to their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly unbeta'd; all mistakes are mine (please find them and tell me!).
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
